Lucky stars
by Kira92
Summary: Hay 8 estrellas en el frasco. 8 decepciones, que lo tiran para abajo. 8 veces en que se preguntó porque no terminar con su vida. AmeCan. Drabble.


JA, ahora resulta que tengo tumblr :O

* * *

**Lucky Stars**

_El dolor pasa pero el orgullo queda_

* * *

A Matthew siempre le gustó su habitación. Pasa la mayor parte del día en ella. Se siente seguro entre sus paredes blancas, sentado en su cama con acolchado de plumas rojo. Tiene una computadora para él sólo, con todas sus cosas. Dos escritorios, uno para la laptop, otro para estudiar frente a la ventana. Tiene una repisa con libros, y otra con fotos y recuerdos de viajes y algunos juguetes de su infancia y una alcancía con forma de cerdito plateada. Tiene un reproductor de música, y un armario lleno de ropa, más de la que usa. Tiene hasta comida y medicinas en su habitación, dulces y antialérgicos en cantidad para alimentar un pequeño ejército.

Tiene un celular de última generación en su bolsillo, quizás más avanzado de lo que merecería un mero estudiante de ingeniería. Tiene un auto a su disposición y una buena obra social. Tiene padres que lo aman demasiado.

Como si buscaran compensar lo poco que él se quiere a sí mismo.

¿Sabrían ellos de la depresión por la que su hijo está sumergido hace años?

Matthew ruega que no. Da lo que sea porque no.

Lo tiene todo, y sin embargo ahí está. Hecho un bollo sobre su adorado acolchado, abrazado a la almohada, llorando sin saber por qué.

Ya es rutina la escena. Las lagrimas vienen primero, las razones llegan después.

Que es un desastre, que no sabe hacer nada bien, que no resalta en nada, que nadie lo necesita, que podría morir en este momento y el duelo duraría poco y para unos pocos.

Matthew no duda del amor de sus padres, Marianne se desvive por él y Arthur, si bien quizás un poco más ausente desde el divorcio, no está más lejos que a un par de tonos de llamada de distancia. Ni de sus hermanas, Maddie lo idolatra más de lo que debería, y Mónaco, tal como Arthur, aún viviendo su vida y con un niño en camino no deja de tratarlo como su hermano pequeño, consientiendolo y siendo dulce con él como no lo es con nadie.

Pero Matthew no cree en el amor. En el romance.

El amor vende, el mismo lo consume. Pero cree que está sobrevaluado.

Es como los dragones, la magia, los unicornios, las hadas. Suenan lindo,quisiéramos que existan, pero no son reales. Y aún así hay dementes que afirman que lo son.

Matthew no recuerda cuando cayó así. A cada vez que siente que ya ha tocado fondo, que ahora lo único que queda es subir, que está listo para superarlo, el piso se abre bajo sus pies y cae más rápido y más profundo.

Nadie lo ve llorar. Nunca. Matthew sabe mantener la compostura, sabe mantenerse erguido mientras los monstruo de su cabeza le carcomen la autoestima. Matthew no busca ayuda, y aprendió a no esperarla. Será depresivo, pero tiene su orgullo. Y Matthew cree que el dolor pasa pero el orgullo queda. Ir a un psicólogo, psiquiatra, sería hacer público sus problemas. Sería decirle a su padres que desde hace años pasa por ciclos donde está bien a un día, y luego llora cada noche por una semana.

Desde que dejó de culpar a los demás de no ver que está quebrado, ha estado un poco mejor. Matthew tiene fé de levantarse de esto sólo. Se dice que si cien veces cae, ciento una se levantará.

Cada episodio de tristeza suele terminar igual, con esa cínica voz preguntándole porque no se mata. Esa voz que no es una voz en realidad, porque no tiene una forma física, un sonido específico, pero que está ahí en su mente, jugando con su cordura. Y como no tiene sonido, es imposible no escucharla. Porque sabe que esa voz no es más que una expresión de sus propio odio así mismo. Esa voz es él y él es el único culpable de sus lágrimas.

Y con eso suele terminar. Porque Matthew no es suicida. Solo depresivo. Y le asusta que tal idea pase por su mente. Sugerida por una parte de si mismo.

Entonces se seca sus lágrimas, armá una estrella de papel como Sesel una vez le enseñó, y la guarda en un frasco de vidrio. Se suponen que son estrellas de la suerte, a veces pide un deseo, a veces le escribe frases en ella.

_Nobody is pulling, but no one is pushing. Because you are the one who is allowing yourself to fall._

_It's not the end until you die._

_Time to get up and shine again_

_Just breath and allow life to flow_

_You are trying to carry the world on your shoulders, and you don't realize the world it's the one carrying you_

_I'm drowning. _

_Make it stop._

_Make it better._

_Save me._

Pero el objetivo principal de su frasco de estrellas no es otro más que la contabilidad. Ese frasco nació en enero, y ya estamos en Junio. Hay 8 estrellas. Eso es un ataque de depresión cada 16,75 días en promedio. Y Matthew solo recurre a las estrellas cuando realmente sucumbe a las voces de su mente, y chequeando que no haya nadie en casa, llora y llora hasta que algo le hace levantarse.

Lo que tiene es depresión crónica. Lo buscó en internet. Pero la internet no le dio soluciones, sólo definiciones. Una depresión crónica no es tan severa y profunda como una depresión normal, que puede ser causada por algún episodio traumático; e implica como máximo dos meses de separación entre cada episodios de decaimiento en un lapso al menos mayor a dos años.

Matthew no tiene idea de cuando empezó. Tenía 12 cuando sus padres se separaron, pero nunca le pareció un buen detonante. Podía aceptar el divorcio, si sus padres decidían que la convivencia les hacía daño, podía vivir con eso. No querría que sus padres sufrieran por ellos.

El divorcio no era más que una referencia de tiempo en su vida. Matthew sabía adaptarse a los cambios.

No lloró cuando su abuelo murió. Tampoco cuando su padre le dijo del divorcio, ni cuando le confesó que era porque le había sido infiel a su madre, ni cuando la vio a su madre llorar.

En un momento le llegó a asustar su frialdad, su capacidad de aceptar cualquier noticia que le dijeran.

Y de alguna forma, poco a poco, el chico que era más frío que el hielo, se pasó al otro extremo. Durante el último año de secundaria, lloraba cada mañana camino a la escuela.

Entendió lo que era la soledad, y que esos que dicen que prefieren estar solo mienten. Y que él era parte de esa gente. En los recesos, ponía la cabeza en los brazos arriba del banco, como si estuviera durmiendo, y lloraba. Porque nadie veía que estaba muriendo por dentro, porque nadie preguntaba como estaba, porque a nadie le importaba. Y sentía que estaba perdiendo a sus amigos, porque aún si sabía que era su culpa por no hablar, por cerrarse, no podía evitar sentir cierto resentimiento hacia aquellos que decían quererlo.

Con solo decir que estaba cansado, que el frío le hacía lagrimear, cualquiera le creía. Más de la mitad de las veces que dijo que tenía los ojos vidriosos por las alergias era mentira. Ni su madre lo notaba.

* * *

_-¿Y a quién podría importarle tal patética existencia?_

* * *

Matthew quiere creer que esos días fueron lo más oscuro de su depresión. Quiere creer que está mejorando. Muy lentamente, pero en camino.

O quizás ya está cada vez más demente y por eso sus voces, que en realidad son todas la suya propia, ahora empezaron a hablar en plural.

* * *

_-Don't break. No te podés caer ahora. Espera a llegar a tu casa, donde estés solo y no molestes a nadie con tu llanto que tiene menos razón de ser que tú mismo_

_-Prometimos no contarle a nadie_

_-No necesitamos a nadie._

_-¿Por qué no te matas? Ni eso podes hacer_

_-Nobody is pulling, nobody is pushing_

* * *

Matthew sabe que lo tiene todo, sabe que no hay razón de odiarse así, de reprocharse hasta las lágrimas por el más mínimo error, sabe que nadie es perfecto ni le exige nada a nadie.

Pero cada 15 días llora, como hoy, y su mente queda en blanco y los sentimientos fluyen y lo saturan y lo dejan cada día más confundido.

Se siente solo, que nadie jamás podría amarlo, desagradable, un fracaso, que sus pequeños logros son burdas compensaciones por sus faltas.

Quiere hablar con alguien, pero no quiere que nadie sepa. Le aterra la idea que alguien descubra lo débil que es.

* * *

-_What a disgusting world, those who aren't struggling with poverty are dying inside because of their own depressions_

* * *

A veces despierta en la mañana y es un día como cualquier otro, está tranquilo. Luego se sienta en la cama, y las lágrimas caen y todo es una porquería. La primera vez que le pasó eso tuvo tanto miedo que casi pide ayuda. Casi.

A veces se mira en el espejo y llora del asco. Matthew no tiene complejos con su cuerpo. El cuerpo se entrena y a Matthew le gusta los deportes. Odia su cara, cada detalle le parece horrible. Aprendió a cepillarse los dientes y lavarse las manos sin mirarse al espejo.

Matthew no es capaz de amarse a sí mismo, porque nunca nadie por fuera de su familia le dijo que le parecía atractivo. Nunca escuchó un te amo otro que no sea de sus padres.

Matthew dice que no todos están hechos para el amor. Y empezó a ver al amor y a su romance como algunos ateos elitistas ven a la religión. De forma peyorativa, y calificándolo como algo de mentes débiles desesperadas por una falsa sensación de seguridad.

Matthew dice que la gente se asocia por conveniencia, y que él no necesita a nadie. Matthew ya sabe que no tendrá familia propia, y morirá con 17 gatos y tres perros.

Puertas para afuera dice todo esto con una sonrisa cálida, y luego llora abrazado a su almohada en soledad.

El pequeño niño dentro de él lo único que busca es calidez, y dulzura, y contacto humano, y que lo traten con gentileza.

Pero Matthew no puede creer en el amor solo porque los cuentos de hadas dicen que existe.

Matthew cree que va a levantarse solo, porque es la única opción. A nadie le importa y a nadie le debería importar.

* * *

-_¿Y por qué no te matas?_

* * *

_-_Porque esa es la salida fácil.

Otra estrella en el colorido frasco; si cae o se levanta depende de él y así será por siempre.

Al menos de ese aspecto de su vida, es él quien tiene el control y solo él.

Matthew busca ser como el sol, y los soles no buscan calor en otros soles.

* * *

_Pero se está ahogando. Y en realidad es fácil de verlo_

* * *

Alfred tiene desde la Nintendo 64, a la wii U, la PlayStation 3 y la Xbox One, y las ama a todas por igual y se las arregla para darles a todas la misma atención.

Tiene más amigos de los que es consciente, y sonrisas para todos ellos. Su celular no para de vibrar, la luz de notificaciones brilla de todos los colores constantemente. Si en algún momento no hay mensajes esperando por él, definitivamente es porque hubo un problema en la conexión. Alfred Jones tiene muchas amistades que atender.

Alfred juega al fútbol americano y estudia abogacía, pero por sobre todas las cosas es un chico dulce.

Alfred tiene mil razones para vivir.

Quizás si supiera que una de ellas, una de la que no duda en decir está entre las más importantes, está en su casa en este momento (a tan solo un par de cuadras por la calle al norte) buscando razones propias por la que en realidad su existencia en este mundo no es tan desechable; entonces quizás no estaría desperdiciando su tiempo con su vieja gameboy advance.

Alfred sería completamente capaz de correr las pocas cuadras si supiera, aún si pudiera resbalar en el hielo y lesionarse, arriesgando su beca deportiva, pero de todas formas lo haría sin pensarlo. Entraría en la casa sin preguntar, y le diría las mil cosas que se le cruzan por la mente cuando se pierde en esos ojos violetas que tanto adora mirar indiscretamente.

Pero Alfred no sabe.

Alfred es de los que cree las mentiras de las alergias y del cansancio, y que Matthew no es más que un tímido chico que se come las uñas porque es muy nervioso; una persona de la que se puede depender y que no depende de nadie.

Matthew es perfecto a sus ojos. Perfecto para todo, y perfecto para él.

Su celular vibra, la luz verde indica que es un mensaje de uno de sus tantos grupos. Toma el celular, y por un momento se tienta de presionar la foto de osezno polar que Matthew tiene de perfil, y buscar una excusa para hablarle. Empezar con una pregunta de si sabe cuando es el próximo partido de hockey, y luego entablar una conversación de cualquier tema. Es fácil hablar con Matthew, los temas surgen solos y los mensajes van y vienen hasta que un evento externo provoca el fin.

Pero no lo hace, no envía nada, porque son las 10 de la noche de un miércoles, y seguramente Matthew tiene mil cosas que hacer más importantes que hablar con él.

Alfred quisiera que Matthew lo necesitara tanto como él lo necesitaba

* * *

Sí, odienme.

Odienme con un review


End file.
